


Да пошли они все!

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con mentioned, Best Friends, Discussion of conversion therapy, Gay Character, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: О гомосексуальности, гомофобии и конверсионной терапии.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus & Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 2





	Да пошли они все!

**Author's Note:**

> Фик происходит после квеста Дориана с его отцом.  
> tw: обсуждение конверсионной терапии, упоминание попытки изнасилования.

— Дориан, — позвала Эвелина тихо, шагнув в комнату, дверь в которую он не запер. Может, забыл, но на него это было не похоже. Внутри было темно, только через узкие маленькие окна внутрь заглядывало тусклое ночное небо.

Он не спал, хотя пытался сделать вид, что спит. Лежал на своей постели, отвернувшись лицом к стене.

— Хотел напиться до ступора, — сказал Дориан тихо, когда она подошла ближе, и голос его даже почти не заплетался. Пьяные нотки проступали в нем лишь слегка. — А в итоге в горло не лезет, — он усмехнулся мокро и пошевелился, вытирая лицо ладонью. — Даже напиться не могу, что за чертовщина…

Эвелина присела на постель и спросила:

— Можно я тебя обниму?

Дориан глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, будто решая, достаточно ли он способен держать себя в руках, чтобы не потерять перед ней лицо. Эвелине подумалось, что он скорее попросит ее уйти, чтобы продолжить переживать все это в темноте и одиночестве, но вдруг Дориан выдохнул едва слышное «да». Она даже подумала сначала, что ей показалось.

Тогда Эвелина сняла сапоги и забралась на кровать с ногами. Койка была узковатой, лежать вдвоем здесь не совсем удобно, но, если вот так, боком, то пойдет. Эвелина легла, ткнувшись носом ему в волосы, вином пахли даже они, и обхватила поперек груди бережно. Дориан вздохнул чуть громче, все так же мокро, дрогнул и нашел ее ладонь своей.

Дориан теплый, только обнимать его так не очень удобно. Рука и плечо быстро затекали, но Эвелина слушала, как он громко мокро дышит и замечала частое движение, как он тянет руку к лицу, чтобы вытереть слезы с глаз, и не шевелилась.

Он не один, и его держат, и его любят, и в голове вертелось столько слов, только все казались неуклюжими и дурацкими, так что она молчала, неторопливо поглаживая костяшки его руки большим пальцем.

Поэтому Эвелина долго молчала, пытаясь как-то собрать всю эту невыносимую беспомощность перед идиотизмом окружающих самых близких, казалось бы, людей во что-то осмысленное и что-то, что помогло бы оказать поддержку. Тупая онемевшая злоба ворочалась в груди: на отца Дориана, на его просящий виноватый взгляд, который так и стоял под веками. Она не слышала дальнейшего разговора между ними, но была уверена, что «я хотел как лучше» должно было прозвучать не раз.

Все они всегда хотят как лучше.

Сначала делают какую-то мерзопакостную дрянь, пугают до смерти, ломают, оставляют с тяжелым ощущением предательства на сердце, а после, когда ты загоняешь их в угол, они делают невинные умоляющие глаза и воют «мы хотели как лучше!».

— Моим родителям тоже никогда не нравились мои предпочтения, — сказала наконец Эвелина, и сжалось внутри что-то так нехорошо и липко, будто она сама виновата была, хотя и знала, что это не так. И все равно грызло что-то внутри. — Они даже заплатили мужчине, чтобы он изнасиловал меня.

Дориан дернулся всем телом, подскочил, повернулся к ней лицом и уставился огромными глазами, как будто не поверил, но это неверие сразу же разбилось о ее серьезность и душную беспомощную тоску.

— Он пробрался ко мне в спальню поздно вечером, — продолжала Эвелина тихо, не пошевелившись с места, и взгляд Дориана ей не нравился. Жег.

— Kaffas… И?..

— Я надрала ему зад, а потом устроила родителям скандал, и они вроде даже извинились, но… Совершенно пропало вот это чувство…

— Безопасности? — переспросил Дориан тихо, опустив плечи словно в облегчении.

— Да, — ответила Эвелина шепотом. — Я знала, что смогу себя защитить, всегда знала, но этого было недостаточно. Собственный дом перестал быть безопасным местом, а собственные родители перестали быть теми, кому можно доверять. Это… это просто больно. И тяжело. Так что я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

Дориан завозился и прилег обратно. В темноте плохо было видно, но легкого света ночного неба было достаточно, чтобы увидеть влажный блеск в его глазах. Она прижалась лбом к его лбу, прикрыв глаза, чувствуя чужое дыхание на лице. От Дориана пахло вином, какими-то маслами, которыми он постоянно пользовался. Этот его запах уже давно стал ассоциироваться с чем-то безопасным и спокойным. С ним хорошо.

— Я ушла из дома, — продолжала Эвелина, — подалась в храмовницы, а вскоре после был Конклав, и дальше ты знаешь, что произошло.

— Но я думал, у вас тут с этим попроще, — сказал Дориан слегка растерянно. — Тем более для женщин.

— Если ты жрица, то да. Они даже могут заключать белый брак между собой. А так… все дома ждали от меня, что я удачно выйду замуж и потом рожу несколько детей.

— Kaffas, и они ждали, что _это_ тебя «исправит»?! Демоны задери! Не думал, что скажу это, но магия крови логичнее, чем…

— Не знаю, чего они ждали, но рада, что меч был под рукой.

Они замолчали. Эвелина коснулась его ладони и со злобой на себя обнаружила, что собственные пальцы неприятно похолодели.

— Да пошли они все! — прошептал Дориан, поймав ее ладонь в свою, и Эвелина улыбнулась. — Пока эти «правильные» люди ворчат и задирают нос, мы с тобой тут мир спасаем! Ладно, хватит тут… давай лучше выпьем? Бутылки еще остались…

— Не хватит тут, — возразила Эвелина. — Давай лучше просто полежим. Моя очередь быть маленькой ложкой.


End file.
